


The Man in the Dark

by Qofs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qofs/pseuds/Qofs





	The Man in the Dark

Sebastian didn’t want to hurt Kimi.

  
”Kill him,” they’d said.

  
The words echoed in his head as he stared deep into those enchanting eyes. They were like pearls glowing dim light, hiding any evidence of life within.

  
Sebastian wished his mother was there. He could’ve carefully tugged at her sleeve and pleaded: ”Mum, can we keep it?” And it would’ve been more than enough.

  
But he wasn’t a child anymore. He was a man now, and he had to prove it. To who though? Himself? Or the dozens of harsh and demanding faces surrounding him? They all followed Sebastian and watched keenly as he reached out for the sword. Now, holding the power of death in his innocent young hands, he was by far the most overwhelmed he’d ever been in his life.

  
”I, Prince Sebastian of Githington, shall kill this man, a criminal, to demonstrate that I have come of age and am ready to claim the throne once my father’s reign comes to an end.”

  
A slight moment of hesitation followed the festive announcement. People waited expectantly. They wanted justice. They wanted blood.

  
Sebastian took a deep breath. ”It’s an important moment for me, personally. I appreciate that so many of you have come here today to share it with me. However, this is something I have to do alone.”

  
Heated whispering filled the room. Didn’t the Prince have what it takes to kill a man?

  
”You have my word that the next time someone walks in,” Sebastian assured, ”he’s dead.”

  
He pointed the sword at Kimi to back up his statement. The people were clearly upset, but soon they started streaming out of the room. The King nodded approvingly at his son before leaving. It was both a gesture of trust and a warning not to disappoint him.

  
Finally, complete privacy was granted. Sebastian walked closer to his prey.

  
”What did you do?” the Prince inquired.

  
Kimi blinked his eyes. For a fraction of a second, Sebastian already missed their addictive glow.

  
”What is your crime?” he asked again, this time more sternly.

  
Kimi’s voice tasted like sweet strawberries in Sebastian’s mouth. He savoured the sound of each word and found a special place for them in his brain so that he shall never forget the sensation.

  
”I made love to a man."

  
Sebastian bit his lip. They could’ve chosen any criminal, a murderer or a thief, and he would’ve killed with pleasure. But they’d brought him Kimi, a harmless guy with a big heart.

  
”You have disobeyed God’s will.”

  
”Then kill me, and we’ll have something in common.”

  
The sword grew heavier in Sebastian’s hands. He knew painfully well that killing was very wrong. So, so wrong. Little Sebastian had needed his mother.

  
”Oh come on, just do it already,” Kimi urged mockingly. ”It won’t hurt you.”

  
Sebastian got on his knees right before Kimi and put the sword down. There was a clank when the blade hit the stone cold floor, causing Kimi’s eyes to light up with curiosity.

  
The fingertips of the royal hand touched his lips, accompanied by a compliment. ”You’re a most beautiful thing, did you know that?”

  
”Love me or kill me.”

  
Sebastian laid his hands on Kimi’s shoulders and pressed himself against his chest. It felt steady and safe to be there, able to hear the lively beating of a loving heart. He wondered where all that love would go if it stopped.

  
Little by little, the Prince raised his head, blowing tender kisses on Kimi’s neck on the way upwards, until he finally reached the man’s lips. The reception was nothing short of lustful.

  
Sebastian pulled Kimi’s shirt off and took great pleasure in stroking his bare back.

  
”You feel so nice and soft,” he gasped between kisses, ”you lovely thing.”

  
Sebastian felt like he’d stepped inside a temple full of jewels and diamonds, unable to choose which one to pick up first, for he wanted them all so badly. He desired each and every inch of Kimi’s body more than he could ever tell.

  
It was the pure passion between them that guided Sebastian and Kimi closer to each other. Vivid lust stole their clothes and threw them away so that they could be even closer. After a final nibble on Kimi’s earlobe, the Prince suddenly heard the frantic whispers from the heralds of reality.

  
On top of Kimi, Sebastian slowly pulled out and got back up on his knees. For a moment he could hear nothing but his own heavy panting. The feeling of pleasure started to fade away. The dreams that his mind had worked so hard to build were now slipping through his fingers, out of reach.

  
Kimi, still lying on the floor, smirked at the ceiling. ”The Prince has truly come of age, haven’t you?”

  
”Indeed I have.”

  
Sebastian picked up their clothes and threw Kimi’s at him. They got dressed rather sluggishly, both taking the time to enjoy each other’s presence. When ready, they stood up facing one another.

  
Now it was just two men and a sword. One of them handed it to the other.

  
”Law before love,” Kimi prompted wryly.

  
Sebastian held his weapon with quivering fingers. So close, yet so far.

  
”I’m afraid you’re right,” he admitted. ”My dear Kimi.”

  
The sword sank through the tender flesh and Kimi let out a moan of pain. This one last beautiful sound travelled through Sebastian’s earways to be forever ingrained in his memory.

  
The Prince, now officially a man, landed a longing kiss on the forehead of his precious love.

  
As dim as the glow in those eyes had been, once gone, Sebastian found himself lost in the dark, with no light to show him the way.


End file.
